


Mondscheinsonate

by sphinx01



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animal Transformation, Childhood Friends, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Male Friendship
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 18:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sphinx01/pseuds/sphinx01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus und Sirius suchen verzweifelt nach der alten Freundschaft, die sie einmal verbunden hat. Hilfe kommt von Tatze, Moony und Ludwig van Beethoven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mondscheinsonate

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Ich weiß, daß die Grundidee nicht neu ist, aber der Vorstellung eines nur halb bekleideten Sirius am Klavier konnte ich nicht widerstehen. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
> Disclaimer: Das Harry-Potter-Universum gehört Mrs. Rowling. Ich borge nur und verdiene auch kein Geld damit.

****Mondscheinsonate****

****xxx** ** ****  
****

Remus erwacht von Klavierklängen, die durch die nächtliche Stille perlen.

Schlaftrunken hebt er den Kopf aus dem Kissen und blinzelt in die Dunkelheit. Nein, er träumt nicht, und er bildet sich auch nichts ein, die Musik ist tatsächlich da. Leise und behutsam klingt sie, als schlage der Pianist die Tasten nur zögerlich an, aber es handelt sich unverkennbar um Beethovens Mondscheinsonate, die da gespielt wird.

Remus setzt sich auf und fährt sich mit einer Hand durchs Gesicht. Das alte Haus am Grimmauldplatz ist ein unerschöpflicher Hort seltsamer und unerwarteter Geräusche, besonders nachts, wenn die Dunkelheit seinen Schatten Leben einzuhauchen scheint. Klassische Musik hat bislang allerdings nicht dazugehört.

Ein eigenartiges Gemisch aus Neugier und Sorge läßt Remus nun vollends wachwerden. Er kann sich denken, wer da spielt. Mit einer Hand tastet er unter dem Kopfkissen nach seinem Pyjamahemd und schlüpft hinein, bevor er die Decke zurückschlägt und sich leisen Schrittes auf die Suche nach dem nächtlichen Virtuosen macht.

Er muß kein Licht machen. Die wenige Helligkeit, die durch die schweren Vorhänge sickert, genügt seinen nachtsichtigen Augen, und für das feine Gehör des Wolfes ist es ein Leichtes, der Musik bis zu ihrem Ursprung zu folgen, selbst wenn die leisen Töne in den übrigen Stockwerken sicher kaum zu hören sind.

Er folgt den verwinkelten Fluren, bis er zu einem kleinen Salon kommt, einem der vielen Räume in diesem Haus, die unbewohnt sind (zumindest von den Ordensmitgliedern). Die Tür ist nur angelehnt, und Remus legt die Hand an das glatte Holz und schiebt sie vorsichtig einen Spalt auf, um im Licht einer einsamen Gaslampe einen Blick auf den späten Musiker zu werfen.

Dieser hat es trotz der fortgeschrittenen Stunde offenbar noch nicht für nötig gehalten, sich umzuziehen. Barfuß, in dunklen Hosen und offenem Hemd sitzt er an dem alten Flügel, der die Mitte des Raumes einnimmt. Behutsam gleiten seine Finger über die schwarz-weißen Tasten; er spielt offenbar aus dem Gedächtnis, denn die aufgeschlagene Partitur, die vor ihm liegt, würdigt er keines Blickes. Im Gegenteil, seine Augen sind geschlossen, und der Ausdruck tiefer Konzentration auf seinem Gesicht hat etwas Verzerrtes, Gequältes an sich, so als bereitete die Musik ihm Schmerzen.

Remus lehnt sich gegen den Türrahmen und schlingt die Arme um den Oberkörper, unschlüssig, was er von dieser surrealen Szene halten soll. Sirius hat Klavierspielen immer verabscheut. Es gehört zu den Dingen, die ihm in seiner verhaßten Kindheit aufgezwungen wurden, und Remus kann sich nicht entsinnen, daß sein Freund jemals ein Klavier freiwillig auch nur angesehen hat. Daß er nun an einem sitzt, um Mitternacht und in diesem Haus, umzingelt von den Artefakten einer Vergangenheit, der er immer zu entkommen versucht hat - all das, gepaart mit der Wahl des Musikstücks, läßt eine Trauer und eine Verzweiflung in Remus hochsteigen, die ihn förmlich zu ersticken droht. Der Wolf in ihm, so empfänglich für jede Art von Emotion, jault kläglich auf und beginnt heftig an ihm zu zerren, damit er endlich zu dem Gefährten hinübergeht und die Arme um ihn legt. Aber die seltsame Aura aus Entschlossenheit und Schmerz, aus Trotz und Resignation, die Sirius umgibt, ist so greifbar, daß Remus es nicht wagt, in diese Parallelwelt einzudringen. So bleibt er in der Tür stehen und läßt die Musik reg- und wehrlos auf sich herabtropfen wie grauen Regen.

Der erste Satz des Stückes nähert sich dem Ende, als sich plötzlich ein Mißklang unter die zart-melancholischen Töne mischt. Irgendetwas geht schief; Remus sieht, wie Sirius die Augen öffnet und wie seine Kiefermuskeln sich anspannen, als er aus dem Takt kommt. Seine Finger scheinen ihre Beweglichkeit verloren zu haben, immer mehr schiefe Töne verunstalten das bis dahin fehlerlose Spiel, und schließlich läßt Sirius mit einem schrillen Akkord die Hände auf die Tasten fallen. Er beugt sich nach vorne über die Klaviatur, seine Finger ballen sich zu Fäusten, und Remus, der sich mit Schmerzen aller Art auskennt wie kein Zweiter, erkennt plötzlich und ohne Zweifel, daß es ein körperliches Leiden ist, das seinen Freund da quält, kein seelisches.

Und dann hebt Sirius auf einmal den Kopf und sieht ihm über den Raum hinweg direkt in die Augen.

Er hat kein Geräusch gemacht, da ist sich Remus sicher, aber vielleicht hat der schwarze Hund die Anwesenheit des Wolfes gespürt. Moony hechelt schwer und fängt erneut an, ungeduldig zu ziehen, aber noch immer hält Remus ihn eisern zurück.

Es hat eine Zeit gegeben, da konnte er Sirius lesen wie ein offenes Buch. Aber diese Zeit und diese Fähigkeit sind ihm abhanden gekommen, liegen begraben unter dem Schutt von dreizehn langen Jahren. Der Umgang mit seinem Freund gleicht neuerdings einer Spurensuche im Nebel; er kann nicht mehr einschätzen, wie sich Sirius in bestimmten Situationen verhalten wird, und oft genug hat er sich dabei nun auch schon verschätzt. Ihre Beziehung hat etwas von dem Musikstück, das Sirius gerade abgebrochen hat: Sie wissen, wie es klingen sollte, aber gerade wenn sie glauben, den Takt endlich gefunden zu haben, betätigt einer von ihnen die falsche Taste, und sie müssen von vorne beginnen.

Sie starren sich an, der Moment zieht sich in die Länge, und die Stille wird unerträglich in Remus' Ohren.

„Spiel doch weiter", sagt er leise.

Aber Sirius schüttelt den Kopf. Er hebt die geballten Fäuste vor die Brust und starrt finster darauf hinab, als hätten sie ihn gerade persönlich beleidigt.

„Ich spüre meine Finger kaum", erwidert er tonlos.

Remus braucht nicht zu fragen, was er meint. Zwei Jahre, hauptsächlich in der Wildnis und auf allen Vieren verbracht, haben ihre Spuren an Sirius' Körper hinterlassen, aber am schlimmsten betroffen sind seine Hände, respektive Tatzes Pfoten. Es gibt Tage, da krampfen sie so sehr, daß er kaum den Zauberstab halten kann. Salben und Sprüche helfen ein wenig, aber Remus ist nun mal kein Heiler. Wäre Sirius nicht so verdammt stolz, dieses Leiden vor dem Orden verbergen zu wollen, er könnte sich einiges ersparen.

Moony winselt voller Mitleid, und Remus fühlt sich ehrlich erleichtert, als er dem Drängen endlich nachgibt. Er setzt sich neben Sirius auf die Klavierbank und umschließt seine Hände mit den eigenen, immer noch wachsam und vorsichtig, aber Sirius ist ganz ruhig und läßt zu, daß Remus behutsam seine Finger massiert.

Sehr langsam läßt Remus den unbewußt angehaltenen Atem ausfließen. Es ist dieser Tage schwer vorhersehbar, wie Sirius auf körperliche Nähe reagiert. Mal lechzt er geradezu nach jeder noch so winzigen Berührung, nur um sich im nächsten Moment zurückzuziehen und jede Annäherung barsch abzuweisen.

Doch heute scheint er einen guten Mittelweg gefunden zu haben, denn obwohl er ein paarmal zischend die Luft durch die Zähne zieht, wenn Remus eine empfindliche Stelle erwischt, macht er keine Anstalten, den Kontakt abzubrechen.

Für eine Weile genießt Remus dieses stille Einverständnis, dann beschließt er, sich langsam vorzutasten, sowohl mit den Fingern als auch metaphorisch.

„Die Mondscheinsonate", stellt er lächelnd fest, ohne in seiner Tätigkeit innezuhalten. „Hast du für den Wolf gespielt?"

Sirius wirft ihm einen kurzen, verwunderten Blick zu, so als falle ihm der Sinnzusammenhang erst jetzt auf, dann hebt er die Schultern. „War das erste, was mir eingefallen ist", erwidert er gleichmütig.

„Wenn ich mich recht entsinne, hast du immer die Gitarre bevorzugt."

„Ist ja keine hier", sagt Sirius ganz pragmatisch.

Er scheint nicht vorzuhaben, eine Erklärung zu geben, und ist offenbar auch nicht besonders erpicht auf ein Gespräch. Remus überlegt einen Moment, dringt dann aber nicht weiter in ihn. Er will das ruhige, gefahrlose Terrain, auf dem sie sich befinden, nicht voreilig verlassen.

„Ich habe noch ein paar von diesen Kräutern mitgebracht", bemerkt er stattdessen. „Du meintest, sie hätten beim letzten Mal gut geholfen."

Sirius' Blick wandert hinunter auf seine Hände, die sich unter Remus' Behandlung ein wenig entspannt haben. „Ja", murmelt er gedankenverloren. „Ja, die waren wirklich gut."

Wieder ist es der Wolf, der als erster reagiert und sofort eifrig in Richtung Tür strebt, und diesmal läßt Remus ihn, weil sich ausnahmsweise Moonys Intentionen mit seinen decken. Er gibt Sirius' Hand in seiner einen freundschaftlichen Klaps und steht auf, mit einem Lächeln und einer Kopfbewegung, die den anderen zum Mitkommen auffordern soll.

Sirius, aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, sieht für einen Moment überrascht aus. Er zögert; wahrscheinlich überlegt er, ob er für heute nacht Gesellschaft möchte oder nicht. Remus wartet geduldig, er will sich nicht aufdrängen, auch wenn der Wunsch, seinem Freund zu helfen, mit jedem Augenblick dringender wird.

Endlich legt Sirius beide Hände auf den Klavierdeckel und klappt ihn entschlossen herunter. Der dumpfe Ton erzeugt kein Echo in dem kleinen Raum, als sie die Lampe löschen und die Tür hinter sich zuziehen. Wortlos dreht Sirius den Schlüssel im Schloß herum.

Remus ist nicht sicher, ob heute noch jemand aus dem Orden hier übernachtet, darum macht er in seinem Zimmer nicht mehr Licht als nötig. Aber ein gemurmeltes ‚Incendio' entzündet ein paar Kerzen und eine Öllampe, und auch das Feuer im Kamin lodert wieder auf und taucht den Raum in goldenes Halblicht.

In seiner Reisetasche findet Remus, was er sucht: eine Blechdose mit einer Mischung aus verschiedenen Kräutern darin. Mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabs erhitzt er Wasser in der altmodischen Waschschüssel auf der Kommode und gibt eine Handvoll der getrockneten Blätter hinein. Man könnte diesen Sud auch als Tee trinken, aber das ist es nicht, was er damit vorhat.

Sirius lehnt an einem der Bettpfosten, die Hände in den Hosentaschen, und sieht ihm nachdenklich zu.

„Ich hab dich geweckt", stellt er fest.

„Ja", sagt Remus, weil er keinen Grund sieht, es zu leugnen.

„Tut mir leid."

Es klingt merkwürdig, wie er das sagt, fast wie auswendig gelernt. Remus hat plötzlich das Gefühl, daß sie in schwieriges Fahrwasser geraten sind, aber er wagt dennoch ein kleines Lächeln.

„Schon okay. Schlaf wird sowieso überschätzt."

Der Scherz verfängt nicht, aber noch ist Remus nicht bereit aufzugeben.

„Ich wußte nicht, daß du noch so gut Klavier spielen kannst", bemerkt er.

„Schleimer", sagt Sirius, aber wieder scheint er lediglich einen vorgefertigten Text aufzusagen, und sein Lächeln ist so eindeutig falsch, daß es wehtut. Selbst Moony, der mit menschlicher Sprache nicht viel anfangen kann, winselt gequält, und Remus hält es für besser, diesem Pfad nicht weiter zu folgen.

Inzwischen hat sich ein erfrischend herber Duft im Raum ausgebreitet, und Sirius zieht sich unaufgefordert einen Stuhl heran und setzt sich ihm gegenüber, während Remus Handtücher bereitlegt. Er sieht zu, wie sein Freund sich die Hemdsärmel hochkrempelt, und für einen Moment bleiben seine Augen an den Tätowierungen auf Sirius' Armen hängen, bevor er die Hände ausstreckt, damit Sirius seine hineinlegt. Behutsam taucht Remus ihre Finger in den warmen Kräutersud und gibt sich alle Mühe, dabei nicht mehr zu empfinden als ein Heiler, der einen Patienten behandelt.

Sirius zuckt ein wenig, als die warme Flüssigkeit ihre Hände umschließt. Remus kommt sie nicht besonders heiß vor, aber andererseits, Sirius' Hände sind kalt.

„Zu heiß?"

Sirius schnauft abfällig durch die Nase. „Nein, du Idiot. Ich zucke aus Spaß."

„Dann ist ja gut", gibt Remus prompt zurück und kann nicht verhindern, daß sich so etwas wie Belustigung in seine Stimme schleicht. Er glaubt sogar zu sehen, wie ein winziges Lächeln Sirius' Mundwinkel kräuselt, kaum wahrnehmbar, aber ein wirkliches Lächeln diesmal, und er spürt eine angenehme Wärme in der Brust bei dem Anblick.

Es dauert nicht lange, bis die Verkrampfungen in Sirius' Händen sich zu lösen beginnen. Die Kräutermischung enthält schmerzstillende Stoffe, und die Wärme und eine sanfte Massage tun ihr übriges. Viel zu bald für Remus' Geschmack ziehen sie die Finger aus dem Wasser und greifen nach den Handtüchern. Zu gern möchte er das ruhige Einvernehmen zwischen ihnen noch eine Weile festhalten. Er weiß, daß es unsinnig und albern ist, nach so vielen Jahren und nach allem, was geschehen ist, dort weitermachen zu wollen, wo sie damals aufgehört haben. Er weiß es, weil er selbst jedem, der es hören will, lange Vorträge darüber hält. Und trotzdem kann er nicht anders.

Er sehnt sich nach der alten Freundschaft zwischen ihnen, und sei es auch nur, weil Sirius seine letzte Verbindung zu einer besseren Vergangenheit ist.

Er blickt auf, als er hört, wie sein Freund einen tiefen Atemzug tut. "Besser?"

Sirius reibt sich die letzte Feuchtigkeit von den Händen und ballt die rechte ein paarmal zur Faust, wie um sie zu testen. „Ja", sagt er schlicht. Und dann, ohne Remus anzusehen, fügt er hinzu: „Danke."

Remus denkt, daß er ganz dringend etwas zu tun braucht, darum beginnt er mit Aufräumen. Es geht natürlich viel zu schnell, und als er die Handtücher beiseite legt, schiebt Sirius gerade seinen zweiten Ärmel nach unten, und das Kaminfeuer wirft flackernde Schatten auf seine nackte Brust. Noch nie hat Remus mit solcher Konzentration ein Handtuch gefaltet.

Hinter ihm näheren sich leise Schritte der Tür. „Dann laß ich dich mal schlafen", sagt Sirius ein wenig steif.

„Du kannst bleiben, wenn du willst."

Der Satz hat Remus' Mund verlassen, bevor er überhaupt merkt, daß er Atem geholt hat. Er beißt sich auf die Lippen, aber das hilft jetzt natürlich auch nichts mehr. Er hat das Minenfeld betreten, und nun bleibt ihm nichts anderes übrig, als sich so gut wie möglich hindurchzumanövrieren. Immerhin ist irgendwo ganz tief in ihm noch genug von einem Rumtreiber, um sich der Herausforderung zu stellen. Er holt tief Atem und dreht sich um.

Sirius hat eine Hand an der Türklinke und sieht ihn nicht an. „Remus", sagt er gepreßt.

Remus weiß, daß es klug wäre, jetzt den Mund zu halten, bevor er etwas sagt, das er nicht zurücknehmen kann, doch alles in ihm sträubt sich dagegen, seinen Freund einfach so gehenzulassen. Er weiß, wenn er es tut, wird Sirius den Rest der Nacht damit zubringen, schlaflos durch das dunkle Haus zu irren, weil mit dem Schlaf die Albträume kommen, und Moony in ihm winselt kläglich bei der Vorstellung.

„Ich weiß, du willst allein damit fertigwerden", sagt er leise. „Das verstehe ich. Es ist nur... nicht leicht, es mit anzusehen."

„Remus..."

„Ich behaupte nicht, daß ich weiß, was das bedeutet, zwölf Jahre an... diesem Ort. Aber ich versuche zu helfen, weißt du? Wenn du... mich lassen würdest, dann -"

„Dich lassen?"

Sirius' Kopf schnellt nach oben; seine dunklen Augen blitzen gefährlich, als er die Worte mehr knurrt als ausspricht.

„Dich lassen? Verdammt, Remus, du weißt doch selbst nicht, was du eigentlich willst! Du hältst mir Vorträge von wegen wir wären nicht mehr Tatze und Moony und wir könnten nicht so tun, als ob nichts passiert sei, und im nächsten Moment tust du das genaue Gegenteil. Das ist keine besonders große Hilfe, das kann ich dir sagen. Vielleicht wirst du dir erst mal klar darüber, wo du stehst, bevor du mir hier mit Klugscheißereien kommst!"

Der Grund, warum die Worte so schmerzen, ist nicht ihre Grobheit, sondern die Tatsache, daß sie der Wahrheit entsprechen. Einen Großteil der Distanz zwischen ihnen hat Remus selbst geschaffen; aus gutem Grund, wie er denkt. Daß Sirius ihm nun so brutal den Spiegel vorhält, läßt einen Zorn in ihm aufwallen, der aus Hilflosigkeit geboren ist.

„Sind wir also schon wieder so weit, ja? Alles hat sich ausschließlich um den großen Sirius Black zu drehen? Du glaubst wohl tatsächlich, du wärest der einzige, der in der Vergangenheit gelitten hat!"

Sirius starrt ihn an mit einem Blick, aus dem Funken sprühen, und der doch unergründlich ist. Seine Finger zucken, als wolle er nach seinem Zauberstab greifen, und einen kurzen, verzweifelten Augenblick lang hofft Remus, daß er es tun wird.

Dann, ohne ein weiteres Wort, dreht Sirius sich um und verläßt das Zimmer.

Remus starrt die Tür an, unsicher, wie es kommt, daß er so plötzlich allein ist. Die Wut in ihm verraucht schlagartig, und das, was zurückbleibt, ist schwer und dunkel.

Ihm fällt auf, daß er das Handtuch - recht zerknüllt jetzt - immer noch in der Hand hält. Vorsichtig legt er es beiseite, auf den Schreibtisch, greift stattdessen nach dem Zauberstab und löscht damit das Kaminfeuer und die Öllampe. Dann bläst er die Kerzen aus, streift das Pyjamahemd ab und kriecht zurück in das kalt gewordene Bett. Er tut es, weil ihm nichts einfällt, was er sonst tun könnte. Sein Herz pocht heftig, aber gleichzeitig machen Trauer und Erschöpfung seinen Körper schwer, und die Schwere lähmt seine Gedanken. Vielleicht... wenn er nur ein paar Stunden Schlaf bekommt, vielleicht wird ihm ja dann etwas einfallen, wie er alles in Ordnung bringen, alles wieder gutmachen kann...

Aber so sehr er es auch versucht, er bekommt den Schlaf einfach nicht mehr zu fassen.

Irgendwo im Zimmer tickt eine Uhr, zertickt die Sekunden zu einer Ewigkeit. Mit weit geöffneten Augen liegt Remus da und starrt in die Dunkelheit.

Die Türangeln knarren.

Remus weiß genau, daß Sirius die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hat, es kann also kein Luftzug sein, der sie bewegt. Er hebt ein wenig den Kopf, während er unter der Decke hervor den Nachttisch nach seinem Zauberstab abtastet. Man weiß nie genau, was bei Nacht so alles in diesem Haus herumschleicht, und besonders in den ersten Nächten haben sie einige unangenehme Überraschungen erlebt.

Die Tür öffnet sich einen Spaltbreit. Remus hebt den Zauberstab.

Ein großer, vierbeiniger Schatten schlüpft ins Zimmer, bleibt bei der Tür stehen und reckt witternd die Nase in die Luft.

Moony gibt ein leises Heulen von sich und macht Anstalten, schnurstracks aus dem Bett zu springen, aber Remus drängt ihn energisch zurück, während er den Schatten stirnrunzelnd beobachtet. Was soll das nun wieder bedeuten? Erlaubt sich Sirius einen schlechten Scherz?

Der schwarze Hund tappt lautlos durchs Zimmer, beschnüffelt den Boden und verschiedene Möbelstücke, nur um das Bett macht er einen auffälligen Bogen. Remus läßt den Zauberstab sinken.

Nicht lange, und sein tierischer Besucher hat das Pyjamahemd gefunden, das Remus achtlos über eine Stuhllehne geworfen hat. Mit leisem Winseln nimmt Tatze das Kleidungsstück zwischen die Zähne, und nachdem er sich ein paarmal unentschlossen im Kreis gedreht hat, trabt er damit hinüber zum Kamin und kauert sich in der Restwärme der noch glühenden Asche nieder, das Hemd zwischen den Pfoten. Die lange Schnauze verschwindet in den Stoffalten, und so jammervoll sind die leisen Fieptöne, die durch die Dunkelheit dringen, daß es Remus das Herz in der Brust zusammenkrampft.

„Tatze?" wispert er vorsichtig.

Das Fiepen verstummt sofort. Remus setzt sich auf.

Um ein Haar wäre Tatzes Schwanz in den noch glühenden Kohlen gelandet, so hastig springt er auf die Pfoten. Da steht er, wie erstarrt, mit gesträubtem Fell, und das Pyjamahemd baumelt in seinem Maul. Reglos starren sie sich an, und wieder einmal ist Remus froh, daß keiner von ihnen viel Licht braucht, um sehen zu können.

„Hey", murmelt er schließlich sanft. Mehr fällt ihm nicht ein, aber es drängt ihn, seinen Besucher wissen zu lassen, daß es nicht unwillkommen ist.

Tatze legt den Kopf ein wenig schief und beäugt ihn mißtrauisch; offenbar versucht er, die Situation einzuschätzen. Erst nach einer Ewigkeit, so scheint es, setzt er sich vorsichtig in Bewegung, schleicht sich langsam näher, Remus immer im Auge behaltend.

Remus sitzt ganz still, folgt ihm lediglich mit Blicken und kämpft gegen den Impuls, zurückzuweichen. Über die Jahre hat er verlernt, Tatzes Körpersprache zu lesen, und sein Pulsschlag pocht heftig in seinen Schläfen.

Tatze kommt vor dem Bett zum Stehen. Einen Augenblick lang geschieht nichts.

Dann hebt er den Kopf und legt das Hemd, das er immer noch im Maul trägt, behutsam auf die Bettdecke. Ein kurzes Fiepen durch die Nase, dann zieht er sich eilig zurück. Er kauert sich neben dem Bettpfosten nieder, den Schwanz zwischen den Hinterbeinen, und sieht aus - und Remus kann es nicht anders beschreiben - wie ein geprügelter Hund.

Mehr aus Reflex greift er nach dem dargebotenen Kleidungsstück. Es ist ein wenig feucht und weist die ein oder andere Bißspur auf. Er muß unwillkürlich lächeln, als Tatze schuldbewußt den Kopf einzieht.

„Schon gut", sagt er leise. „Danke."

Ein Winseln.

Zumindest, denkt Remus, hat die Situation ein wenig von ihrer Anspannung verloren, denn sein Puls kehrt allmählich auf Normalwert zurück, und auch Tatzes Schwanz kommt langsam wieder zum Vorschein. Er rückt sogar ein klein wenig näher.

Und dann legt er plötzlich eine Vorderpfote auf die Decke, ganz nahe an Remus' Hand. Dunkle Hundeaugen blinzeln zu ihm hoch, und eine scheue, aber deutliche Bitte liegt darin, für die Remus auch nach so langer Zeit keine Übersetzung braucht.

Er muß sich gezielt daran erinnern zu atmen, so eng ist sein Hals, als er seine Hand auf die schwarze Pfote legt. Noch wagt er nicht, sie zu streicheln, aber von Tatze kommt ein schwaches Jaulen, und bevor er sich versieht, hat sich die lange Schnauze seiner Hand genähert, und eine warme Hundezunge bedenkt seine Finger mit einem vorsichtigen Lecken. Remus zittert.

„Du hast mir auch gefehlt, weißt du", flüstert er heiser. Seine Finger schließen sich fester um die Hundepfote, und das Lecken wird sofort intensiviert. Remus' freie Hand kommt wie von selbst nach oben und legt sich zwischen Tatzes Ohren, als hätte sie nie etwas anderes getan.

„Komm", wispert er endlich. „Komm her."

Er hört seine eigene Stimme kaum, so sehr schnürt es ihm die Kehle zu, aber Tatze hat ihn verstanden. Im nächsten Moment schließen sich Remus' Arme um den warmen Hundekörper, der sich an ihn preßt, seine Hände füllen sich mit weichem, schwarzem Fell, und der vertraute, herbe Geruch, so lange vermißt, überflutet ihn mit der Macht eines Tsunamis. Es ist zuviel, zuviel und doch so wenig nach all den Jahren; ein rauhes Schluchzen kommt aus seiner Kehle, aber gleichzeitig kann er die wilde Freude des Wolfes in sich kaum bändigen. Tatze winselt und jault, und seine Krallen zerkratzen Remus' nackte Schultern und Brust, aber dieser Schmerz hat keine Bedeutung.

Remus läßt sich in die Kissen zurücksinken und nimmt Tatze mit; er wünschte, Sirius würde sich zurückverwandeln, damit er seinem Freund in die Augen sehen kann, aber er spürt instinktiv, daß es dafür noch zu früh ist. Also begnügt er sich damit, das Gesicht in schwarzem Fell zu verbergen und sein Zittern langsam in den warmen Körper auf sich übergehen zu lassen, so lange, bis es sich zwischen ihnen auflöst. Tatze strampelt ein wenig in dem Versuch, sich unter die Bettdecke zu winden, und schafft es schließlich mit Remus' Hilfe. Dort bettet er den Kopf auf Remus' Brust und blinzelt aus seinen schönen, dunklen Augen zu ihm hoch, und es dauert nicht lange, bis seine Nase und seine Zunge die Kratzspuren auf Remus' Haut finden und sie behutsam zu säubern beginnen.

Moony reagiert sofort auf diese Zuwendung und drängt sich mit Macht in den Vordergrund, um den lang vermißten Gefährten endlich willkommenzuheißen. Remus schließt die Augen und läßt es zu; er beginnt zu verstehen, warum Sirius für diese Begegnung seine Animagus-Form gewählt hat. Tatze und Moony sind soviel weniger in Erinnerungen und Gewissensbisse verstrickt als ihre menschlichen Pendants. Es scheint nur natürlich, ihre tierischen Alter Egos den Weg ebnen zu lassen.

Tatze fiept kontinuierlich vor sich hin, während er leckt, ganz sicher kann er die Akzeptanz des Wolfes spüren. Remus läßt die Hände durch das dunkle Fell gleiten, dann legt er das Gesicht an Tatzes Wange und geht sanft mit der Nase darüber, so wie Moony es tun würde. Er bekommt ein leises Wuffen zur Antwort, und nach einer Weile kann er spüren, wie Tatzes Herzschlag an seiner Brust regelmäßiger wird, so wie sein eigener, bis sie schließlich fast im Gleichklang sind. Und er denkt plötzlich, daß es vielleicht gar nicht so wichtig ist, ob die Melodie, die sie da zu spielen versuchen, fehlerlos ist oder nicht. Auch ob sie je wieder so klingen wird wie damals, spielt nicht wirklich eine Rolle. Solange sie das Spiel nicht aufgeben, wer will dann behaupten, daß sie nicht wieder eine gemeinsame Harmonie finden können?

Tatze hat das Waschen beendet, aber er macht keine Anstalten, den körperlichen Kontakt abzubrechen. Er legt den Kopf an Remus' Schulter, und Remus legt beide Arme um ihn, damit er nur ja bleibt, wo er ist, obwohl ihm allmählich das Atmen etwas schwerfällt mit einem ganzen Hund auf der Brust. Er lehnt die Stirn gegen die seines Freundes und nimmt behutsam eines seiner Ohren in die Hand.

„Idiot", murmelt er hinein. „Blödmann. Mußt du eigentlich immer so eine Show abziehen?"

Tatze knurrt leise, aber es klingt eher gutmütig als drohend.

Eine Weile liegen sie still, reg- und wortlos, und atmen die warme Gegenwart des anderen. Tatzes Gewicht auf ihm vermittelt ein tröstliches Gefühl von Halt und Sicherheit, findet Remus, und hält ihn darum gleich noch ein wenig fester.

„Geh nicht weg", flüstert er. „Ich gehe auch nicht weg."

Sein Freund schnauft einmal kurz durch die Nase, ein Geräusch, das Remus als Zustimmung kennt. Tatze schmiegt sich noch enger an ihn, und zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen gelingt es Remus irgendwie, sein Lächeln mit in den Schlaf zu nehmen.

xxx

Als er erwacht, liegt er auf der Seite, die Last auf ihm ist verschwunden, und sanfte Atemzüge streifen sein Gesicht.

Irgendwann während der Nacht hat sich der Zauber gelöst; Sirius liegt wieder in menschlicher Gestalt neben ihm, so nahe, daß Remus seine Wärme spüren kann. Er muß sehr tief schlafen, denn normalerweise braucht es einen aktiven Gegenzauber, um die Animagus-Magie aufzuheben.

Remus bleibt still liegen, noch angenehm schwer vom Schlaf, und betrachtet seinen Freund im zunehmenden Licht. Sirius sieht erschöpft aus; er hat Ringe unter den Augen und schwarze Stoppeln auf Wangen, Kinn und Oberlippe, aber zum erstenmal seit Wochen liegt eine tiefe Entspannung auf seinen Zügen, und er atmet ruhig und gleichmäßig. Remus ist sich sicher, daß sein Freund heute nacht keine Albträume gehabt hat, und eine tiefe, dankbare Erleichterung durchströmt ihn

Sehr behutsam gleitet er aus dem Bett und streift sein Pyjamahemd über, das voller schwarzer Hundehaare ist, genau wie das Bettzeug, aber ein einfacher Reinigungszauber schafft schnelle Abhilfe.

Für einen Moment überlegt er, ob er Sirius wecken soll. Es gibt noch so vieles, über das sie sprechen müssen, so vieles ist noch ungesagt... Doch dann besinnt er sich und zieht nur vorsichtig die Decke ein wenig höher über Sirius' Schultern.

Er soll nur schlafen. Merlin weiß, er hat es nötig.

Auf Zehenspitzen schleicht Remus aus dem Zimmer und geht durch das stille Haus hinunter in die Küche, begleitet von einem Gefühl ungewohnter Leichtigkeit. Er wird erst einmal Tee kochen und Frühstück machen. Danach bleibt ihnen immer noch genug Zeit zum Reden. Und daß er, während er mit dem Geschirr hantiert, den Schlußchor von Beethovens Neunter vor sich hin summt, das muß reiner Zufall sein.

_***Fin*** _


End file.
